1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for positioning interface cards in a computer housing, more particularly to a positioning apparatus which has a simple structure and is convenient to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional apparatus for positioning interface cards which are used for connecting a computer and computer peripheral devices. The conventional positioning apparatus comprises a seat member (A), which is to be fixed to the computer housing, and a locking member (B). The seat member (A) is formed from a plate member (A2) which has a plurality of parallelly spaced elongated positioning channels (A1) at one side thereof. Each of the positioning channels (A1) has a closed end (A11) and an open end (A12). Two projections (A14) are formed on the other side of the plate member (A2) at the side edge (A21) of the same, which side edge (A21) is adjacent to the open end (A12) of the positioning channels (A1). Each of the projections (A14) has a fixing hole (A13) formed therein. An elongated locking member (B) is attached to the seat member (A) by inserting two expansion bolts (C) into the two fixing holes (A13) through the locking member (B), respectively. The locking member (B) has a flat portion (B1) which abuts perpendicularly the side edge (A21) of the plate member (A2). Therefore, the interface cards can be positioned in the positioning channels (A1) between the closed ends (A11) and the flat portion (B1) of the locking member (B). Before inserting the interface cards into the positioning channels (A1), the locking member (B) must be detached from the seat member (A). The expansion bolts (C) must be inserted into and removed from the fixing holes (A13) when the interface cards are mounted or dismounted. This can inconvenience the user. In addition, the conventional positioning apparatus comprises the seat member (A), the locking member (B) and two expansion bolts (C). The structure of the conventional positioning apparatus is somewhat complicated.